Elemental Rosario V2
by ArbiterTheFirst
Summary: Tsukune nearly dies but manages to survive, and returns as the most powerful creature in all of creation.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts after Tsukune is in ghoul mode and is subdued by the Chairman. After the fight with Midou. Feel free to read the original story **(**_Elemental Rosario (ended/infinite hiatus)_**)** and also go to to look up my completely original story** Brainless** (which will also soon be rewritten). There are many elements that are going to be present in both rewrites from the originals.

Anyways, now that you know where we are in the story, I'm just going to say this once that I do not in any way shape or from own Rosario Vampire nor any of the original characters. However, I do own the Eight Elementals which will appear later in the story. Enjoy!

The days after Tsukune turned into a ghoul and killed members of Antithesis were quiet. Everyone had felt the bloodlusting and uncontrollable youki. Rumors spread of a monster unlike any other. A creature that when unleashed, would rip apart anything and anyone that was before it, not bothering to distinguish neither friend nor foe. Students silently walked through the halls, eyes darting around, hoping to distinguish the one who was that wild beast. Everyone who wasn't with you when that energy was felt was a suspect.

Teachers were also high strung during those days. They were terrified of accidentally setting that student off, bringing a bloodbath to their classroom. They were as lenient and as gentle as they could possibly be. The students didn't really act out though. Just like the teachers, they too were afraid of angering that creature.

The Newspaper Club was in session, although anyone who walked in on the club would easily be fooled. The atmosphere in the room was dark, dreary, and utterly lifeless. Even the usually energetic and perverted werewolf Gin was listless, just sitting in his chair and looking through the pictures on his camera. Yukari was poking articles with her wand apathetically, making them shift around pointlessly. Missing from the scene, not surprisingly, was Mizore, who was wandering around elsewhere by herself. Moaning at her desk about the absence of her Destined One was Kurumu.

Sitting silently in her seat, staring at her notebook, was Moka. She had seen what her dear friend Tsukune had become. And she knew the laws. It didn't matter what the Chairman did. Sooner or later, Tsukune would succumb to her blood and become a fully fledged ghoul and would have to be executed. She didn't know what she would do if Tsukune was no longer in her life.

_**Oh stop your whining already. There are plenty of other creatures that probably have blood that's just as tasty as his.**_ Inner Moka said to her emotional self.

_That's not why I like him! He's my friend! _Outer Moka yelled at her other side.

_**He's a tasty freaking snack. You're a VAMPIRE. You are one of the only pure blooded vampires left. I will not let you ruin our bloodline for a measly HUMAN or at best a second born. Don't get cocky my foolish outer self, just because you are mainly in possession of our body.**_ Inner Moka coldly said to Outer Moka.

Outer Moka was in shock. That's all her Inner Personality thought of her dearest friend? Was he really just a snack to her? Outer Moka was appalled at herself (literally). How could she possibly think that of him? He had sacrificed himself for their safety so many times. And he had nearly died because of it! How could she be like this?

Inner Moka kept up her cold façade. To her though, she also held Tsukune in a special place in her life. He was someone who wasn't influenced by her immense power. Everyone else treated her with fear and attempted to distance themselves from her. But not him. He constantly tried to bring her into their circle and get her involved. She dearly wished that he was another pure blooded vampire. But she refused to go through the pain of losing a loved one while she lived on eternally. That was why she had to keep pushing Tsukune away, to save both her and her outer self from the pain of outliving their mate.

Outer Moka, of course, knew nothing of Inner's true thoughts. She knew that she couldn't get involved with him romantically. He would never live anywhere near as long as she would. But he was still a friend. Well, a little more than a friend. Even she couldn't deny that she loved holding him as she drank his blood.

Outer Moka's face scrunched up as she tried to classify what Tsukune was to her. He was more than a friend, that much was true, but he wasn't her boyfriend and he never would be. He was more than a friend, but not a lover. He was somewhere in between. But what would that be?

While his friends were sitting around the Newspaper Club room, Tsukune slowly awoke from a deep slumber. The first thing he was aware of was the fact that he was chained down. Adrenaline suddenly shot into his system and his instinctive fight or flight response kicked into action. He frantically struggled and twisted, attempting to get free of the metal holding him down. The chains clanked loudly, yet were unable to hide a soft laugh. Tsukune's head shot up when the sound reached his ears and he finally noticed his surroundings. Then he realized that he wasn't anywhere he knew of in the school. There was almost no light in the room, and he couldn't discern any walls or doors. There were just pillars fading quickly into the darkness. Squinting, Tsukune thought he could see two small lights. Slowly, the two lights got closer and closer, until Tsukune could see that they were actually glowing eyes. A hooded figure stood before him, his eyes glowing, laughing softly.

Tsukune asked the hooded man nervously, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The hooded man laughed a little more before answering, "Where you are is unimportant. Let's just say that you're somewhere where you can't hurt anyone either intentionally or unintentionally."

Tsukune looked at him questioningly. "Well if this is somewhere where I can't hurt anybody then why am I chained up?"

A creepy smile showed itself from underneath the hood. "It's just a… precautionary measure you could say. I would prefer to have a civilized conversation with you."

"Ok then." Tsukune said hesitantly, not completely satisfied with the answer he just received. "Well then will you tell me who you are?"

The hooded man spread his arms to the side. "I am the headmaster of Youkai Academy. I am the Chairman of this school. You can just call me Chairman."

Tsukune stared at him for a minute, mouth hanging slightly open. He never expected to meet the Headmaster of Yokai Academy. He shook his head as he was aware of how disrespectful he had been. This was a Yokai who was powerful enough to run an entire school filled to the brim with monsters!

Tsukune quickly apologized for his rudeness.

The Chairman waved his apology away. "Don't worry about it dear Tsukune. We have more pressing matters to worry about now." He said, that creepy grin ever present on his face.

Tsukune looked at him. "Like, for example, why I am currently chained down to… speaking of which what _am_ I chained to?"

"Oh nothing much. Just a headstone."

"A WHAT!"

The Chairman threw his head back and laughed. "Oh I'm just kidding. No it's just a stone slab with a spell to hopefully keep you under control for the moment."

Tsukune glared at the Chairman. "That wasn't funny. But beside that point, what do you mean, 'out of control'? I'm just a hum- I-I-I mean I'm just a low level Yokai." Tsukune fumbled, nearly revealing his true identity of a human.

The Chairman looked at him closely. "Oh don't worry Tsukune. I already know you're a human. I've known since the moment you applied to this school. And I already know what you're going to ask: Why would you allow a human to come to a school filled with Yokai? Do you want to get him killed?" The Chairman laughed again. "No I don't want to get him killed. I need humans to see that Yokai aren't what they thought they were. And who better to experience it, than a child? Usually, the human child doesn't last more than a month before getting himself killed in one of the school clubs. But there was something special about you. You are capable of something I have never seen before in my life."

Tsukune looked at the man quizzically. "And what might that be, sir?"

"Why, you have the ability to bring different, and might I add, possibly warring, races together!" The Chairman spread his arms out to the side. "It's completely and utterly magnificent! You have the unique ability to form bonds between the races using yourself as a catalyst. Vampires, for example, are known for being solitary because of their power. You, amazingly enough, have caused both sides of one to be friends with a succubus, who is usually shunned once other monsters discover their powers for fear of being enslaved, an ice woman, who just don't like being with other people, and a witch, a creature that all other monsters despise for being what they call 'border creatures', and yourself, something just about every single monster in this school would describe as 'lunch'. Do you not see the glory of it?"

"But there are clubs aren't there?" Tsukune questioned the Chairman. "Aren't those usually comprised of more than one type of Yokai? Isn't that the whole point of having clubs? To get students to mix and mingle?"

"Ah, yes, that is the main idea but Yokai, as you would not know, tend to form their own little groups, cliques if you will, and vary rarely venture outside of their safety zone within that group. Also, most of those clubs appear to be traps to feed the original members of that club. Like that swim club. I really need to start reading those club application forms more closely…"

"So it is essentially your negligence that there are clubs that are designed to eat the other students." Tsukune said coldly.

"Well in our world, it's all about survival of the fittest. If you're eaten, you're not the fittest."

The runes on the stone started glowing as Tsukune started getting angry. "You could have caused one of my friends' death! You are putting innocent students in harms way!" Tsukune strained at the bonds holding him down, slowly stretching the metal chains and weakening them.

The Chairman quickly said, "Now Tsukune, I can't control everything that goes on in the school. I do my best though. Also, this is just how our world works. Remember, there are different rules in the Yokai world than there are in yours. Now, please calm down."

Slowly, Tsukune relaxed, only now realizing that he had loosened the chains. He looked up at the Chairman with fear plainly present in his eyes. "What is happening to me?"

"Well, for starters, you turned into a ghoul already. They're a subspecies of vampire, but they have no true consciousness. They wander the earth searching for creatures to kill, maim, and eat. That is what you became."

Tsukune stared at the Chairman in horror. He had become a Yokai? Tsukune looked down in dismay. His life had essentially ended. He was no longer a human. He couldn't be with his family without constantly being on his guard so he didn't kill them.

The Chairman looked closer at the emotionally crushed teenager. "Since you appear to be hard of hearing, I said for _starters._ I didn't say that was everything nor did I say you were still a ghoul."

Tsukune looked up sharply, hope shining clearly in his eyes.

And then the Chairman continued. "But I didn't say you were human." Tsukune's eyes fell. "You managed to exhaust the power of your friend Akashiya's blood which was inside your veins. So simply put, your true nature has cleansed your body of the vampire's blood which to your body, would be considered a 'taint' or 'infection' of sorts you could say."

Tsukune looked up dejectedly. "So please sir, put it simply. What am I?"

"You, my dear Aono, are part of a race that is extremely reclusive and quite weak I might add but very important to the functioning of this world. Simply put, you're an Elemental. I'm not sure what kind you are, but you are definitely an Elemental."

"How can you be so certain that I'm Elemental?" Tsukune simply was not convinced that he was one of these Elemental creatures.

"It's quite simple really. Metal is made up of elements from nature, simply refined and molded to a specific shape. You were able to stretch those chains that hold you to the slab. That is a trait that only witches and Elementals hold. And you're most certainly not a witch or wizard. You would have to use a spell to manipulate it if you were. Also, the blood from your vampiric friend has been exorcised from your body, which was only something Elementals can do. They are part of nature and have the power to revert some things back to their original state. Usually either themselves or something else that is part of nature. You are officially an Elemental."

Tsukune looked down thoughtfully. Then, cheerfully, he said, "Well, at least now I'm a Yokai like everyone else. Now we can get along better." He finished with a smile.

The Chairman giggled. "You really know nothing of our world do you? Elementals are scorned worse than witches. They are considered the lowest of the low. Every Yokai thinks of them as the worst kind of Yokai. They consider them as just conscious spirits. I wouldn't tell anyone what you are now if you want to keep your friends and stay alive."

Tsukune stared at the Chairman. "So I'm basically back to where I started as a human when I first entered this school aren't I?"

The Chairman considered this for a minute. "Exactly!"

Tsukune sighed. His life was back to where it was originally. He just needed to make sure he didn't slip up and accidentally reveal the fact he was an Elemental. Sighing Tsukune glared at the Chairman. "I have just one more question for you sir."

The Chairman's head cocks to the side. "Yes?"

Tsukune rattled the chains holding him down. "Am I allowed to go to class now?"

Well there you have it. I like the way this one starts out more than the one I had originally. Don't worry, this picks up soon enough. You shall see what happens –insert evil maniacal laugh here- As always, please, R&R! Thank you for reading Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Well everyone, here's the long anticipated, highly desired Chapter 2! *insert cheering here* I do apologize about the wait but my laptop that had all my files on it got fried by a power surge and then being sick with Type 1 Diabetes and moving to Atlanta and then trying to get a job and all this other crap made it really hard to add a chapter. But here it is! I'm working on getting a new computer after I manage to save up for a car and get my iPad repaired. If anyone wants to help me out with this let me know please :) anyways, here's Chapter 2 of Elemental Rosario V2!

~~~~~~

Tsukune dejectedly walked back to his dorm room later that evening near midnight. His head was spinning after five hours of learning about his new identity with the Board Chairman. There was so much information to absorb that most yokai got to learn over their lifetime, and he had to learn it in a couple hours. Rubbing his temple, he bemoaned his bad luck. First being human was going to get him killed; now being a yokai was just as bad!

Suddenly, Tsukune stopped in the middle of the path. Something was drawing him towards the forest. There was a feeling in his chest, like it was being constricted and tugged off the path. He looked around, trying to discern what could cause it. Not seeing anything, Tsukune warily walked off the path into the forest.

**Timeskip: The Next Morning**

Moka walked into class, expecting Tsukune's desk to be empty when she walked in the room. She was consumed with guilt. How could she not be? She was the one who had essentially doomed her best and first friend to becoming a mindless killing machine for all eternity. Looking up, she wasn't surprised to see his desk empty just as she had predicted.

"Hey Moka-san."

Moka jumped and nearly hit the ceiling when Tsukune walked up behind her and greeted her. She immediately spun around and stared at him. He smiled at her. "Uh, is something wrong Moka-san?" he asked her, smiling nervously. She jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"H-hey Moka-san are you ok? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked her.

"I thought you were gone or really hurt or…" she said, trailing off at the end.

"Or what?" Tsukune asked, pulling back a little. His eyes widened when he saw the look in her eyes and realized that she hadn't drunk his blood in almost a week. Moka sunk her fangs into Tsukune's neck and started drinking heavily from him.

"M-M-Moka-san not in front of everyone!" Tsukune stammered. Moka stepped back with a dreamy look on her face.

"I don't know how it's possible Tsukune, but your blood is even tastier!" Moka squealed in delight. She skipped back to her seat and sat down in an obvious state of dreamy delight. Tsukune, on the other hand, staggered back to his in a state of obvious anemia.

_Christ I forgot how much Moka-san can drink at once when she's really thirsty. This is gonna be a long day._ Tsukune thought to himself before realizing that there was still almost twenty minutes before class started and neither Kurumu nor Yukari had arrived yet. He groaned, and waited for them to arrive.

Yukari arrived first and squealed with delight since her dream of being in a Moka-Tsukune sandwich was still a possibility. A couple minutes after Yukari finished gushing Kurumu arrived and tackled Tsukune and smothered him in one of her signature hugs, pushing his face between her breasts. After a couple minutes of her hugging and petting and holding him, she went to her seat, watching him as the class started and throughout the rest of the day.

The day progressed relatively normally from then on out. Tsukune got a shiver down his spine every once in a while, feeling like someone was watching him yet every time he looked, he didn't see or notice anyone out of the ordinary. Then he realized it must be Mizore, stalking him as usual. Tsukune smiled, thinking how the snow girl was just like a little ninja. This consequently got him a dodgeball do the face, since standing in the middle of the gym during PE while playing dodgeball is not the best idea in the world. Especially at a school full of monsters who feel obligated to use the maximum possible strength, which resulted in Tsukune getting launched across the gymnasium and into a wall.

Tsukune woke up in a familiar setting. The school clinic. He tried to sit up and groan as his head swam and feel back down onto the bed. _Probably a concussion_, he thought to himself as he rubbed his head. He laid there, staring at the ceiling and thinking back to last night's training.

**Flashback**

_Tsukune followed the Chairman down a very poorly lit hallway in the Administrative Building. He had never seen this part of the school before, nor even realized it existed. The Chairman giggled in his creepy, all knowing way._

"_Boy you are now, as you know, an Elemental. Strictly speaking the origin of the name Elemental is European, specifically Anglo-French which was derived from the Latin elementum which is defined as something that cannot be broken down into any smaller parts. For example oxygen, hydrogen, gold, barium, helium, zinc. All of these are elements because they cannot be broken down to anything smaller. Water, is not an element, as it can be broken down into hydrogen and oxygen. Understand?" The Chairman said, turning to make sure Tsukune was still there and paying attention. Tsukune looked at him questioningly._

"_Sir, not to sound rude or anything, but I know all about that from science class. Why are we talking about this?"_

_The Chairman laughed, "All in due time, dear Tsukune. Now, as we both know, you are an Elemental. I'm not really sure which type you are yet, but that is what I hope to discover tonight."_

"_Type? What do you mean type?"_

"_There isn't just one species of Elemental dear boy. There are many. All of which are part of nature and each is relatively unique. The curious thing about elementals is that the vast majority of them are a mixture between two or more of the Eight."_

"_The Eight sir?"_

"_Yes. The Eight. You see, there are said to be Eight main elements that the world is based on. We will talk about that momentarily. First, let us enter your special classroom." The Chairman said as they arrived in front of a large, ornate door, decorated with a series of runes that hummed with power. The Chairman spoke a few words and touched the centre of the door and it opened inwards without so much as a squeak. Tsukune was ushered over the threshold and into the classroom as the door closed behind the Chairman._

_Tsukune looked around in wonder. The door had taken them into a new world it seemed. It must have, seeing as he appeared to be outside with about three planets in the sky. "Where are we?" he asked the Chairman, still looking around at the world._

"_A dimension I created to keep rare and endangered species safe from being killed. Don't worry. They won't attack someone as powerful as me, nor someone like you."_

_Tsukune turned and looked at the chairman questioningly. "Why not me? I'm not that powerful so it can't be because of that."_

"_Correct. You are nowhere even close to intimidating the creatures that live here, but you are however, an Elemental. Animals and creatures of all sorts love Elementals, and many Elementals can communicate with them. Although bigger and stronger and tougher creatures are much harder to communicate with than smaller, weaker ones. Some will still attack you of course, if not then it would be too easy of an existence but most that are not sentient will listen and not attack you."_

_Tsukune stood there, absorbing the information the Chairman was giving him. For the next four hours, Tsukune was lectured and taught about Elementals, their powers and forms and abilities and history. Then, before they were going to leave, he breached the topic of the Eight._

"_Ah yes, the Eight. I knew we would come to this sooner or later today," the Chairman said, "The Eight. I shall fill you in on the origin of the world as we know it. Very few know this, for it has been one of the most sacred secrets of the Elementals. You don't want to know how I know of it._

_Well you see, according to the legend, the world is founded on eight distinct, individual elements. The four base elements are Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. These were created in the beginning when the earth was barren and lifeless. Through a series of random encounters and collisions, each was born. The original four are the weakest of the Eight elements, because they simply aren't prevalent everywhere as the last four are. When the first four Elementals attained sentience, the fifth elemental was created, Life. With her, different combinations of the original Four's powers gave way to all sorts of creatures and plants and every living thing you could imagine. _

_Soon after the creation of Life and living things, the sixth elemental came into being; Might. Might was the physical embodiment of any and all types of strength and might, whether it was physical, mental, social, etc. These things existed naturally in everything, with varying strengths of course, so he became the sixth most powerful Elemental._

_The last two were and are the strongest of the Eight. Their elements affected everyone and everything. Nothing could escape their powers, for their powers were everywhere. The seventh Elemental came into being once the world started becoming overrun with creatures that just kept getting older and enduring. The Six that existed came together and decided that something had to be done before there were too many living things on the planet and the world disintegrated. The Six gave way to their primal instincts and gave birth to Death, the seventh and most powerful of the current elementals. Death is what causes things to, obviously, die, as well as decay and rot. He is utterly inescapable, though he can be delayed and his powers postponed. _

_Yet there was another issue that only Death noticed. The world was boring. Stagnant, the same. Literally, everything that existed would look identical to another of the same kind. All pine trees were identical, all rabbits, all vampires, all humans, everything was the same. So Death helped bring into being the Element that helped form the original four in the first place. He brought Chaos into being. _

_Chaos is the most powerful of all the Elementals. He is in absolutely everything that exists. His power is really the power of probability and plausibility. It isn't really probable that a single snowflake could start an avalanche, but he randomizes that chance and makes it so that it's much more likely. He assists in the randomization of the structure of every cell, every blade of grass, which genes get passed down to the offspring, he is absolutely everywhere all the time in everything and everyone._

_But, his extreme power came with a cost. _

_Chaos had so much power within him, that it literally would drive him insane if he didn't let it out. He had enormous power, and very little control. Death didn't have as much power, but had amazing control over what power he did. Though, of course, both were more powerful than the other Six. Eventually Chaos ended up controlling his powers or everything would have been slaughtered."_

_The Chairman looked at Tsukune who was staring at him intently, trying to remember everything he heard. "That was the legend of the origin of the Eight. At any given time, there is only one pure elemental for each of the Eight. There are many other Elementals of course. There are River Elementals, Pine Elementals, Granite Elementals, you get the picture. Each has influence over all of nature, but is most powerful with their own."_

_Tsukune sat there for a minute, looking contemplative. Still thinking, he asked, "Sir, how do I know what elemental I am?"_

_The Chairman looked at him. "That, dear Tsukune, is one of the few questions that I honestly don't know the answer to." He replied apologetically, shrugging his shoulders._

_Tsukune stared, openmouthed. The Chairman didn't know something. Well that was a surprise. Closing his mouth, he stood and faced the Chairman. "So what is it you want in exchange for all this information and for helping me?"_

_The Chairman chuckled lightly, giving Tsukune the shivers. It was a very creepy and disturbing laugh. "For once, I don't want anything in exchange for this. Just be careful and don't let anyone know about what you are. It could cause… complications for you and your friends."_

_Tsukune sighed and walked to the door. He paused, then turned to the Chairman. "Would it be alright if I wanted to use this room every once in a while to train? That way I wouldn't risk getting caught and you wouldn't have a problem to deal with."_

_The Chairman looked at Tsukune. "Why certainly my dear student. There is no reason for me to deny one of my precious students some extra study time and space. Use it wisely. And remember this; the further away from the door you go, the more dangerous the creatures of this world become."_

**Flaskback End**

Again, sorry about the late update everyone! Please forgive me but life as I said is hell at the moment. So here is the end of chapter 2 and I will start work on chapter 3 as soon as possible. Please, as always, Read and Review my work! I need the criticism both good and bad. See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my followers. Chapter number 3 is finally here as you wanted. I have quite a bit of extra time at work and infinite access to the computers here seeing as I work at one, so I should be able to pump out the chapters much more quickly than previously predicted

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_The Chairman looked at Tsukune. "Why certainly my dear student. There is no reason for me to deny one of my precious students some extra study time and space. Use it wisely. And remember this; the further away from the door you go, the more dangerous the creatures of this world become."_

**Flaskback End**

Tsukune opened his eyes, thinking back on what the chairman said. He needed to get back into that room and soon. Containing his power was much harder than the Chairman had previously led him to believe. He felt the pulse and sway of the earth and could hear its soundless cries as humanity and the yokai choked it to death. Polluting it, acting as though it would always be here to take care of them. Tsukune ground his teeth together, soundlessly snarling as his hands clenched into fists, his energy becoming stronger and harder to contain. If he was rational enough, he would have realized that the more he focused on the way the earth felt, the more his power grew and the more the rage built up.

Throwing the sheets off himself, Tsukune swung his feet out of bed and started towards the door. He pushed the door open, hard. It swung around and smashed into the wall, cracking it and nearly ripping its hinges out of the doorframe. Paying no attention to the damage he just caused, Tsukune walked towards the training room he had been in. His power leaked out of him, causing every stride to be longer and more powerful than normal, making him faster than any would have expected.

As he continued to the training room, Tsukune didn't notice that not a single student was in the hallways. They were completely deserted. Not a single yokai was present; no janitors, no teachers, no students or anything.

Tsukune reached the training room and stopped. He calmed down slightly, realizing that the Chairman had never told him how he was to open the door to the training room. He examined the door, studying it, looking for some hint as to how to open it. He reached out to touch one of the glowing symbols on it. At his touch, the door blasted open and light enveloped him.

**Newspaper Club**

"Do you think he's alright? He did get hit pretty hard." Yukari asked the others. Nobody had been paying much attention to the newspaper. The deadline wasn't due for another couple weeks anyways.

"Who cares about him?" Gin said. He slid up to Moka's side instantly using his werewolf speed, "Though if you need it Moka-san I would be more than willing to, _comfort_ you if you will." The werewolf said smoothly, his hand drifting onto her shoulder.

Moka's rosario lit up and smacked him in the face.

_**Wake up and pay attention. That perverted dog is hitting on you again. **_Inner Moka told her counterpart.

_But Tsukune isn't in the clinic anymore. Even with the seal in place I can sense that. _Outer Moka mentally said to her Inner self. _I just worry about where he went. There was a strange energy at the clinic. Do you think someone kidnapped or attacked him?_

_**No, I don't. Do not ask me why, but I have a feeling that he is in better shape than anyone gives him credit for...**_ Inner Moka said before falling back behind the seal to contemplate this curious situation.

While Moka was talking with herself, Yukari was busy making the brooms in the room attack Gin for 'Going after Moka-sama'. Kurumu sat near the window, staring into space while she thought of a way to snag her Destined One. Who was currently in the clinic, again. Thinking back on all the past times Tsukune had ended up getting hurt, she slowly came to the realization that her Destined One was truly in love with another. Her eyes started tearing up as she tried to find some kind of evidence to disprove this theory, but was only met with more proof that he really did only see her as a friend. She hung her head dejectedly, slowly starting to accept that she would have to find another who could be her Destined One. She still held onto the possibility that Tsukune would want her. He would always be the man that was her true love. She would just have to find someone to bandage up the hole in her heart and soothe the pain.

Suddenly, the door to the Newspaper Club slammed open. Everyone in the room jumped and instinctively readied themselves for a fight. Standing in the doorway was the Student Police Force. Moka's eyes widened slightly as she noticed Kuyou leading them with a sneer on his face. It had been a while since she and her friends had fought him and she had a bad feeling that he hadn't just been lamenting his loss in their time apart.

His troops filed into the room behind him. They moved to block the windows and doors, preventing any of the newspaper club from escaping. Once they had encircled the room, Kuyou stepped forward and scanned the room, still sneering. Noticing that one member of the Newspaper Club was missing he turned his gaze towards the girls in the centre of the room who were looking at him fearfully and asked them;

"Where is Aono Tsukune?"

**Alternate Dimension with Tsukune**

Tsukune laughed as a group of bakeneko+ tumbled over him and each other. He was still slightly in shock that they were playing with him. Normally bakenekos like these were very shy and fierce when cornered but these were playing with him. Though he had gotten quite a few bruises already. They were, after all, ten feet tall.

Sighing in relief, Tsukune looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, letting the wind flow over him. He loved it here. He felt at ease, at home in this alternate dimension. Here, the world wasn't getting he could still feel the tug of his world drawing him back to the door, beckoning him to come and wipe the world clean.

Tsukune frowned, realizing something. The Chairman had told him that he was part of nature, but not once had he ever mentioned anything about becoming violent or hurting anyone. He stood there, thinking about everything that was said in his four hour tutorial on How To Be An Elemental. Something wasn't right. Either something was wrong with him or he wasn't as much an Elemental as they originally thought.

Tsukune checked his watch, nearly jumping out of his skin when he realized what time it was. He was late for the Newspaper Club meeting! He quickly gathered his things and sprinted to the door and back to his dimension. He sprinted down the hallway and turned a corner running into someone who had been going at high speeds.

Tsukune looked up to see who he ran into and was shocked to see Gin holding his head in front of him. "Gin?" he said, still slightly in shock. "What're you running around for?"

Gin looked up Tsukune. "I've been looking all over for you. We've got trouble."

"What kind?"

"Kuyou is back. And he's really pissed off. I was out of the room doing some... research, and when I was about to walk back into the room I heard Kuyou asking the girls where you were. I don't think he'll do anything but you might want to get your ass down there now!"

Tsukune's blood went cold as he listened to Gin. _Moka_. He leaped up and sprinted down the hallway, pushing his youki into his legs, accelerating faster and faster, leaping up and jumping off the walls to turn corners in an amazing display of physical prowess and youki control. He landed in front of the club door and threw it open.

"MOKA!"

Inside was a scene that was a display of pure savagery and evil.  
The room had been destroyed. All of the printing equipment had been savagely ripped apart beyond repair, the machine turned into tiny pieces of plastic and the ink cartridges smashed and the ink splattered on the floors. The desks and chairs had been smashed against the walls and all the papers were burned in the center of the room. On the blackboard, a message was etched into it:

AONO TSUKUNE COME TO THE POLICE FORCE HEADQUARTERS FOR YOUR FRIENDS.

Tsukune stared at the room in shock. He couldn't believe that they would do something like this. Suddenly, something caught his eye on the floor. He bent down for a closer look. Eyes widening in shock, Tsukune stumbled back in horror. On the floor in front of him was blood. Shock gave way to anger. Anger gave way to rage. Tsukune stood up, his rage fueling his youki, making it grow and envelop him.

A figure standing outside in a tree laughed as he watched an angered Tsukune walk out of the destroyed classroom.

"Now, my dear student, we shall see what you really are." The Chairman said as he laughed.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Hey sorry about the short chapter everyone but hey, I thought this was a pretty good place to stop. Hang on to your asses because this next chapter is gonna be kickass! As always, Read and Review please! I like reading reviews

+: **Bakeneko** - A shape-shiftingcat.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys glad to see that people are excited for this chapter and the first encounter between Kuyou and Tsukune. Hahahaha hang on to your seats this is gonna be fun! As always R&R please.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

_A figure standing outside in a tree laughed as he watched an angered Tsukune walk out of the destroyed classroom._

"_Now, my dear student, we shall see what you really are." The Chairman said as he laughed._

Tsukune walked towards the Student Police Force building, disregarding anyone in his way. His youki was bubbling, deforming with his rage. He slammed open the doors to the building and froze in his tracks.

Before him was Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, all with fresh bruises and bleeding cuts, their clothing torn and burns covering the skin that wasn't already hurt. Mizore and Yukari had lost consciousness. Kurumu looked up weakly at Tsukune and smiled slightly before her head slumped and she lost consciousness. Tsukune's rage increased when he realized tears had been in her eyes. He quickly rushed over to them. From what he could tell, they were going to be ok; none of the injuries were life threatening and they appeared to had just passed out from pain. Tsukune stood up and moved the three to the wall near the door, then surveyed his surroundings. There was nobody else in the large room that he had walked into. Including Moka. As he turned to face the door, he heard a noise directly behind him. He looked over his shoulder and when he saw who was standing there, his eyes narrowed and his youki increased again.

Kuyou looked at Tsukune with a sneer on his face. The boy was either brave or just plain stupid for walking into such an obvious trap. Kuyou had been hoping the boy wouldn't show so he would have the opportunity to finish off his friends nice and slowly. Pity, now they had to die quickly and he wouldn't get to enjoy their death throes.

"Welcome Tsukune. I'm amazed that you would willingly come forth into such an obvious trap. I guess you really are as dumb as you look."

Tsukune looked at Kuyou with hate filling his eyes. "Where is Moka-san?"

Kuyou's sneer became a grin that twisted and distorted on his face, "Oh your little vampire friend? She's here. Would you like to see her?"

"Bring her here. Now."

Kuyou raised his arm and snapped his fingers. The sound of rattling chains filled the room. Tsukune looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. His curiosity was soon sated, much to his horror.

From the ceiling, a figure dropped down , hitting the solid wood floor with a cry of pain and a sharp thud. A chain stretched down from the darkness above and to the figure, who was laying on the ground unconscious. Akashiya Moka groaned from the floor, a thick chain wrapped around her, binding her arms to her sides. She was burned as well, but was also soaking wet. Little snaps of electricity crackled around her as she lay on the floor. Slowly, a pool of blood formed around her as she remained where she was, motionless.

With a wordless cry, Tsukune rushed to her side. Gingerly, he picked her up and pulled the chains off of her. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the door. He gently placed her on the ground, her back against the wall next to his other friends. Softly, Tsukune cupped her cheek and lifted her head. Sadness filling his eyes, he looked over her beautiful and kind face, pain striking his heart each time a flicker of electricity appeared, or he noticed a bruise. Guilt filled him as he realized that they had hurt her to get to him. Soon, the guilt was replaced with rage. Rage focused at one person.

Kuyou.

**Inside Moka's Mind**

_**Hey...**_

_Uuuhh._

_**Hey, Omote, wake up!**_

_It hurts..._

_**I know it hurts but you have to wake up! Someone moved your body, I don't know who but you have to wake up!**_

_I'm trying... _

…

_I can't do it. I just can't. _

_**Dammit! Why can't you!**_

_It hurts. It hurts too much._

_**What if someone violates your body!? It's mine as well! You have to be awake! Wake up Omote!**_

_I just.. just want...t...to...sl...sleep..._

_**NO! WAKE UP OMOTE! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!**_

Suddenly, with a flash of energy, Inner Moka suddenly opened her eyes.

"What?" She looked down at her chest. The Rosary that usually dangled there was gone. Moka looked to her right. There she saw Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu. Yukari and Mizore were still unconscious but Kurumu was awake, tears flowing freely down her face. Moka noticed that all three of them were covered in injuries, their clothing torn and burnt. A strange ringing was sounding in her ears, making everything seem muffled, as though she had cotton in her ears. She shook her head, wincing in pain when she did. She looked down at herself again and realized that she was covered in water and burns. Suddenly, the muffling went away and she could hear everything. As if on cue, something suddenly slammed into the wall a couple feet away from her left arm. Moka flinched and instinctively raised her arms to defend herself.

Tsukune growled and pulled himself out of the hole in the wall. His shirt was mostly burnt to tatters so he ripped it off his chest himself. Dropping the tattered fabric and Moka's rosario, he looked up at Kuyou and roared, his youki blasting out of him violently, causing a gale in the room. With red eyes, Tsukune threw himself at Kuyou in his battle form with five tails. Impacts from their blows caused shockwaves that cleared the air of any debris. Kuyou lashed out with his tails. Tsukune ducked under them and retaliated with a spinning low kick meant to knock Kuyou's feet from underneath him. Kuyou jumped over them, and continued the fight.

From the beginning of the fight, Kuyou noticed something odd. At first, being in his disguise was more than enough to take on the arrogant boy. But slowly, he had been needing to change into more powerful forms to fight him. Almost as though his power had been growing throughout the course of the fight.

Moka stared in shock as the Tsukune she knew fought Kuyou with a ferocity he had never shown before during training. He was so full of killing intent that she could almost see it radiating off his body.

"Its for you."

Moka jumped and turned to look at Kurumu. "What?"

Kurumu looked at her with tears flowing freely down her face. "He was mad when he saw us beaten up, but when he saw you he lost it. He attacked Kuyou because _you_ were hurt. Why is it always you, even when you're cold and mean to him? Why is it that no matter what I do, he goes to such lengths for you? Its not fair." She turned away and continued to watch the fight.

"Its none of my business who he fancies." Inner Moka said cooly, turning away to watch the fight as well. "He can feel free to do whatever he wants but I care not for him and he knows it."

"Is that why you give him your blood to save him, oh mighty vampire?" Kurumu said harshly.

Moka glared at her, ready to come back with a retort before being interrupted. "You know there' s something special between you two. Why can't you just admit it? Even when you're unsealed, he still tries to protect you and treats you with so much care. Is it because he's a weak human? Look at him! Does that look like a weak human? Does that even look weak?"

Moka turned and watched Tsukune fight, while the truth in Kurumu's words dug their way into her heart. Moka saw the intensity with which he fought, saw the pure, undiluted rage that filled his eyes. All of that and more was for her safety and for her sake. Her left eye teared up slightly. It was so surprising, she didn't even realize what it was for a minute. When it started making its way down her face, she lifted a finger and caught the tear, lifting it off her face and looked at it on her finger. She stared at it, thinking about why she kept pushing him away. Moka was startled out of her thoughts by a sudden burst of heat and a hand around her throat.

"Back off freak, before I pop this little bitch's head off her shoulders." Kuyou growled, lifting Moka up by her neck and restricting her flow of air considerably. "She's too weak to fight back after the _bath_ we gave her earlier, aren't you?"

Moka struggled and kicked the kitsune, proving him right. Her kicks had little to no effect on the five tailed fox.

Tsukune froze and stared at the two of them, low growls emanating from him. His fingers were curved, giving them the appearance of claws. His eyes were completely red with little glowing trails following them when he moved. The youki radiating off his body was tinged purple and slowly condensed around him, moving to his arms.

Kuyou looked at him with evil intentions clearly showing in his eyes. "Maybe I should dunk her in a pool of water with an iron weight attached to her leg. We could see what kills her first; the electricity, or lack of air."

Tension built in Tsukune's legs.

"Or maybe I should see how high of a drop she can survive while tied up." Kuyou said, looking thoughtful.

The veins in Tsukune's hands started standing out in sharp relief.

"Maybe I should use her as a punching bag."

Tsukune's eyes narrowed.

"Well nonetheless, this is gonna boost my status big time. I mean, who else can say they caught a Super S Class Vampire?" Kuyou laughed.

Tsukune's lips curled back, showing that his canine's were slightly elongated and much sharper than normal.

"Oh I know what I'm going to do with this bitch." Kuyou said menacingly, leering at Inner Moka as she struggled in his grip.

The muscles in Tsukune's arms bulged ever so slightly, tensing.

Kuyou grabbed Moka's shirt and ripped it off. "I'll just make her into my personal sex toy!" he yelled, laughing maniacally.

"NNGGRRAAAAGGGHH!"

With an ear deafening roar, Tsukune launched himself across the room faster than any monster could possibly see and smashed into Kuyou, driving him into the wall. Kuyou coughed up blood as Tsukune lifted him up in the crater they made in the wall. Looking down, Kuyou saw Tsukune's arms were no longer flesh colored, but were instead a deep dark purple, bordering on black. And these arms were embedded in his chest. Which would explain the blood and pain. Tsukune put his face in front of Kuyou's, mere inches away. He then said, in a voice filled with power, "Anyone who even threatens to harm Moka-san will have to fight me. And treating her like that makes you too dangerous to let live. For her, I will sell my soul to the devil if it means I can protect here for even a minute more. For her, I will kill you now."

Kuyou snarled and was about to let out his most powerful flame at the human who dared threaten him when Tsukune pulled his arms out to his sides and bodily ripped Kuyou in half, hot blood spraying everywhere. The purple covering Tsukune's arms faded and his arms returned to their normal shape. His eyes turned back into the chocolate brown they once were. He walked over to where his ripped jacket was and picked it up. Then, he went over to Moka, still unsealed, and gently covered her up with it as best he could. He looked into her eyes, just staring, and softly whispered, "I'm sorry."

Tsukune then proceeded to pick Mizore and Yukari up and sling them over his shoulders and carried Moka and Kurumu in his arms back to the school building and to the nurses office.

Inner Moka just stared at him, puzzled. _Aono Tsukune. Just what are you?_

In a tree near the Student Police Force building, the Chairman grinned. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, Tsukune's true nature would come out, then he would have to decide; would he keep his humanity and save the world?

Or would he succumb to his instincts, and bring about the destruction of everything?

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Well, thats this chapter. Not sure how it compares in length to the other three but I've been working hard on it! As always, please leave me reviews so that I know what you're thinking. Just because I can read my characters' minds, doesn't mean I can read yours!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, oh loyal readers, I have decided (after lengthy deliberations) to change the plot. Something will happen in a future chapter that will shock you down to the cells in your eyes. As a word of caution for everyone who is reading this; This fanfiction is rated M and will fully live up to this in certain parts of future chapters.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxx xxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

**Three Days After the Kuyou Incident**

Kurumu woke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around frantically, then once she noticed she was in the hospital, calmed down significantly. To her left was Yukari and Mizore, each in their own beds, some bandages still covering their bodies. Groaning softly, Kurumu pushed herself into a sitting position. The sheets of the bed resisted moving, and when she looked down, she saw Moka next to her bed, her head resting on the sheets. Her hair fell over her face, obscuring it, but Kurumu could tell it was the Outer Moka due to her pink hair. Sadly, Kurumu looked out the window and wondered what was going to happen to her Destined One and their group of friends.

**In The Special Room**

Tsukune sat underneath a waterfall cross legged. He stared out over the landscape, marvelling at the sight of the sunlight stretching out over the horizon, illuminating everything, with the planets floating through the sky. The water drummed on his shoulders and back, flowing down his chest over the scars on his body. He still had surges of rage whenever his mind would wander back to what Kuyou did to Moka. But, there was something wrong with how he reacted. Eyes closed, he tilted his head back and let the warmth of the sun mingle with the chill of the water flowing over him, trying to sort out exactly what he felt that day. He did kill Kuyou out of rage, and that rage was born from the threats to Moka, but it wasn't clear why the rage started. Something was off, misplaced. Or rather, mislabelled.

As Tsukune pondered this, his mind eventually fell into a state of quiet complacency and tranquility, until he was thinking about nothing and just meditated beneath the waterfall. Slowly, his youki expanded and grew. It filled him up inside and soon spread beyond his physical body. With increasing speed, it flowed outwards and raced faster and faster over the landscape. Tsukune's subconscious and conscious mind melded on a level he was never able to achieve before and his power slowly accepted him as its master and slowed down its expansion until it stopped altogether, creating a sphere of power of gargantuan proportions.

Had anyone happened to walk into that alternate dimension at that time, they would have been witness to a miraculous and extraordinary event that had never been seen before.

Tsukune sat at the center of an enormous sphere of lightly tinged purple energy. His eyes were closed, his hair waving slightly and shining sterling silver. The water in the waterfall stopped flowing downwards, and instead defied gravity, coalescing into smaller spheres and flowing shapes around him. Rocks and dirt similarly floated within the giant sphere, meandering slowly in whichever way seemed to take their fancy, while blades of grass and leaves flitted here and there. The air began to hum, vibrating at a very low frequency, creating a sound that was more felt than heard.

**Inside Tsukune's Mind**

Tsukune opened his eyes and looked around. He was in another area, one that he recognized as his own mind. He had been here once before. But something was different. Trying to figure out what it was, Tsukune looked around at the room he was in closely. It appeared to be a large colosseum, with eight pillars stretching up into the darkness that consumed the sky above. Something caught the corner of his eye as he looked around the room. Focusing on it, he realized his hands were no longer his hands; they were completely encased in some kind of shell, colored such a dark purple that his arms appeared black. His fingers had taken on the appearance of claws, sharp with pointed tips. He stretched his arms out in front of him, marvelling at their appearance. Tsukune flexed and stretched his fingers and rotated his wrists to their fullest. The 'shell' that encompassed his flexed and acted like skin, just hardened to the utmost degree. He tapped his forearm with a finger, hearing a _tink tink_ sound when he did so. He laughed, thinking to himself, _These could probably stop bullets._

"They probably could buddy." A voice says from out of the darkness.

Tsukune jumped at the voice, quickly falling into a defensive stance, wondering who was there and _how_ they were there. He was in his mind wasn't he?

A lone figure stepped out from the darkness, raising his hand in greeting. Tsukune immediately relaxed.

"Hello sensei." He said, bowing to the person before him.

The man walked up to Tsukune, stopping about ten feet in front of him. The man was wearing a hooded cloak that came down to his ankles and had a trim of dark purple around the edges with sleeves that came down a little past his wrists. He was about as tall as Tsukune was, who had grown a little taller in his time at Yokai Academy and was now brushing 6'2", the hood covering the top half of his face, leaving only his mouth visible, which was split in a large, demented grin.

"How's your life been so far?" the man asked.

Tsukune shrugged. "I lost control once. Couple of days ago. I think I killed him in my rage..."

The man sighed in resignation, then suddenly seemed to teleport next to Tsukune and backhanded him into one of the colosseum walls, leaving him in a crater, coughing amid the smoke and debris.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" The man raged, yelling at Tsukune. "I _specifically _told you to keep a reign on that temper! That was the one thing I said you had to do more than anything else. God you are such an emotional idiot. Fuck." He said, rubbing his face with a hand, his mouth breaking into a large grin. "Then again, that's what makes you so like me."

Coughing, Tsukune picked himself up out of the wall, brushing bits of dust off his pants. "Why are you so goddamn pushy about that? What is going to happen if I get mad? He was threatening to hurt Moka-san!"

The man shook his head. "You've only just become an Elemental. I wanted to be sure of what you were before I told you. But after your little incident, it's been verified. That's why I'm going to tell you what you are."

"Yeah you better start te-wait what?"

The man looked at Tsukune. "You are an Elemental boy, but you aren't just any Elemental." He sighed, shaking his head. "This is really hard for me to explain on my own. OI, UVEN."

He yelled up at the dark sky. Tsukune looked up sharply, knowing someone or _something_ was about to come down.

Tsukune was surprised when a shadow simply rose from the floor and dusted itself off. It turned towards the cloaked man as its figures slowly took shape.

"What do you need me for now?" he asked, boredom plain in his voice.

The cloaked person simply pointed at Tsukune.

Turning, the shadow person looked at him, examining him intently. "Well I can see that he already has the abilities and has no clue what I'm talking about either. Hmmm, it took control once didn't it? I can see the guilt in his eyes." Tsukune quickly angled his eyes downwards. He hadn't meant to do that. It was just the thought of someone hurting his friend that made him do it. He didn't even remember it much. The shadows formed more distinct features, making the same cloak on him that the original person was wearing, except the bottom half of it was tattered and torn, with no purple anywhere on it. He made his way over to Tsukune, moving his head slightly to get a better look at him occasionally. Reaching him, the new man stood in front of Tsukune and lifted his head by the chin, twisting his head side to side to look straight into his eyes. Releasing him, he turned to the original cloaked person. "Good decision. Better than the one He made choosing you originally."

"Oi, you really think that was my fault?" The first man said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I didn't say it was. Just that he's better than you were when you first gained the power"

"You're telling me. Still, that was such an amazing feeling. Nothing like it."

"What about _her_?"

The first person looked over at the second sharply. "I thought we agreed to _never_ talk about her again." he growled menacingly.

The second person's hands raised up apologetically. "My apologies. I didn't know it was still so strong."

Looking up into the darkness, the first replied softly, his voice barely a whisper, "Always."

Tsukune stood there, watching the exchange, one eyebrow cocked upwards as he tried to understand what they could possibly be talking about. "Uh, sensei?"

"Oh, right." Shaking his head, the first person walked over next to the second person, both standing in front of Tsukune, nearly shoulder to shoulder. "Are you prepared to know exactly what you have become? Along with all the responsibilities that come with it? With this knowledge we will unlock your power in it's entirety. We will also teach you in here for a time, then we will come into the world you are in and you shall learn with your body"

Tsukune hesitated for a second. Did he really want to know what he was? It took him only a couple of seconds before he knew his answer.

"Yes."

The first person smiled, insanity showing slightly through the grin. "Then kneel before us."

Tsukune kneeled before the two of them, back straight, looking at both of them.

"From what you've told me, you are already aware of the original Eight Elementals, what they are and what they can do, do a degree."

"Yes sensei."

The second person shook his head. "He is no longer your sensei. Him and I both are now your masters. Soon enough, you will realize that to be true in more than one way."

Tsukune nodded. "My apologies, master."

"Brace yourself, our disciple."

With that, they both unleashed their full power in Tsukune's mind. The explosion of their full youki rocketed out in a shockwave, decimating the walls and pillars in the colosseum. The darkness in the sky was blown away with the walls and pillars, leaving them in their respective positions in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by stars and galaxies that had no conceivable reason to be there in Tsukune's consciousness. The youki the two people in front of him were emitting was suffocating. Tsukune could feel it surrounding him, pressing down on him. It was all around him, so much so that it had entered the visible spectrum. The first person's youki was a dark purple, wild and untamed while the second's was black, giving off the feeling of death and decay. The force of unleashing their youki had ripped apart the first person's cloak. He stood there in front of Tsukune, wearing a sleeveless white shirt and pitch black cargo pants. Black military style boots covered his feet and a silver chain was around his neck and the fanged skull hanging on it nestled on his chest. His hair was a chocolate brown, waving wildly in the youki he was emitting. Yet it still managed to hide his eyes, covering them in an impenetrable shadow. The second person was completely unaffected by the release. They spoke together in unison, their voice saturated with untold power.

"_**We are two of the Eight. Throughout the annals of time, we have watched over this planet. We, along with our brothers, shed our earthly selves and ascended to the realm of the gods to take our place commanding the elements. But war is soon upon us, and our laws prevent us from overly interfering in the affairs of mortals. You have been chosen as the champion of our most powerful and unstable element, Chaos."**_

With that last statement, they placed their hands on Tsukune's forehead. His mouth opened in a soundless scream as fire and electricity seemed to flash through every fiber of his being. Memories mixed with strong emotions flashed through his mind, jumbling together.

War. Death.

Rage.

Blood.

ANGER.

Loss.

Love.

Lust. Fight.

And an overwhelming sense of power. Filling him up from the deepest parts of his very being. Memories flashed into his mind.

_Power coming from the depths of my being. Its filling me up. I have to use it. I can crush any who challenge me. I can challenge any and win. I am power. I AM CHAOS. AH HA HA HA HA_

Tsukune was frozen in place as something awoke within him.

_Blood splashing onto my face. Its so warm, so soothing._

It unfurled itself, slowly waking.

_The exhilaration of battle, a joy unlike any other._

It filled him up, threatening to consume his mind.

_I want to fight. I WANT TO KILL._

The power took him over. Smothering his consciousness.

_I WANT TO DESTROY._

Everything was fading. His memories were receding into darkness.

_SHOW ME BLOOD. GIVE ME BATTLE._

Life was just a pinpoint of light. So small. So insignificant.

_KILL._

Tsukune wanted this power. But why did he want it?

_CONQUER._

He wanted it for a simple reason. As he fell into the dark feeling of power, he tried to remember why.

_DIE._

_Oh,_ he thought to himself, _that's why I wanted it. To protect my friends._

The power stopped consuming him. He stopped falling.

_FRIEND..._

Another memory came to the surface.

_A woman, with short silver hair reaching just to her shoulders. Her smile as she twirled around in a forest of darkness, her laughter light and lilting, ringing like a chorus of angels in my ears. _

The power slowly pulled back, receding and allowing Tsukune to float back to himself.

_Agonizing sadness filling him when his eyes came to rest upon her unmoving figure, traces of water on the ground and her burnt corpse laying before him. Falling to his knees and screaming in rage and loss and sadness to the heavens, tears pouring from his eyes as he reached out towards her body. The comforting hand of his partner and friend upon his shoulder, gently pulling him away, murmuring words of comfort and retribution._

Tsukune came back to himself, the power residing within him, whispering to itself.

_protect._

Tsukune blinked.

_defend._

He looked down at the ground, then up at his masters.

_guardian..._

They looked down at him, one grinning, the other staring neutrally.

"I am Tamel," said the first person, the one who had approached Tsukune in the beginning, "I was the champion of Chaos, the Chaos Elemental before you. Eons ago, we fought to protect this world, and in doing so, achieved the impossible and overthrew the original gods and took their place."

"In doing so, we secured the future of this world." The second man said, folding his arms over his chest. "I am Uven, the previous Elemental of Death, currently the God of Death. Tamel and I were partners all those years ago. We went through many trials and tribulations together and protected all that is today."

Tsukune stood up shakily. Uven looked at him closely.

"What I would like to know is," he said, "how are you currently not going on a rampage from the power inside you."

Tsukune looked down at his hands which were still dark purple and clawed. "I honestly don't know. Should I be? Did something go wrong?" he asked, starting to panic.

Tamel sighed. "Shut up and lemme take a look." He walked up to Tsukune and placed his hands on either side of his head. He stood there, unmoving.

After a couple of minutes passed, Uven leaned forward. "Any progress?"

Tamel let go of Tsukune and leaned backwards. "Well, I'd say we have a natural born Elemental on our hands here pal."

Uven looked sideways at Tsukune. "Oh do we now? How so?"

"Remember when I changed from the bloodthirsty psychopath?"

"You never did as I recall."

Tamel took a swipe at Uven. "Smartass. When I slightly mellowed out then. Remember?"

Uven paused for a second before replying. "Oh right. I remember. That was when she came into the picture."

Tamel nodded. "Exactly. He's already reached that stage. Either because he's already syncing up with the energies, or because he just had friends that he cared enough about." He turned his head slightly to Tsukune who was staring at them in confusion, having no clue what they were talking about. "There is also a very high chance that he's already found his key."

Uven turned to look at Tsukune as well and in an excessively serious voice asked, "You're sure about that? Already?"

Tamel nodded. "Almost completely positive. She is a yokai, as mine was, and I think he has already interacted with her and the energies are already attached to her."

Tsukune interrupted, "Excuse me masters, but what are you talking about? My key? Key to what?"

"Your key is something very important and completely unique to the Chaos Elemental." Uven stated.

"Right," Tamel interjected. "The Chaos Elemental is highly unstable, due to the large amounts of power our bodies are trying to contain. That amount of energy tends to lead to psychopathic and homicidal tendencies, causing large amounts of destruction and death. I regulated my power by using it excessively during battles which I usually started. It was a time where I went on killing sprees for the fun of it." He sighed. "I caused a lot of sadness back then. But our keys are the, well, key to controlling ourselves."

"You Chaos Elementals lack something to control you and give you reason in our world it seems in my experience with dealing with this moron." Uven continued, hitting Tamel over the head. "Your key is a person that gives you a reason. This person provides direction to you, in the sense that you become attached and are willing to do anything for him or her as it may be."

Tamel sat up from where Uven's hit had knocked him into the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "But there's also a flip side to this. While being with our key may make us calmer and more controlled, if that key is hurt we will unleash a rage unlike any other. It can break you for years or decades. I ended up wandering for a while in a depressed state, killing anything that came close to me."

Tsukune shook his head. "But you still haven't explained _what_ the key is!"

Standing up, Tamel said, "It's obvious isn't it? The key is the one person who means more to you than anyone else and is the most compatible with your personality. He or she compliments you and is always willing to be there for you. There is a way to certainly tell who it is, but that comes with a price. I'm willing to bet that your key is one of your close friends."

Tsukune stood there, stunned. _The key is a person? And mine could be one of my friends?_

His mind flashed between all of his dear friends. Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Moka, and Kurumu. He simply stood there.

Who was his key?

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx xxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Well there is the most recent chapter. This one is a little longer than the others. I kinda got on a roll and just couldn't find a good stopping place! But I eventually did. So R&R people! I won't update for about 1-2 weeks cuz I'm leaving tomorrow morning at 4am for the Cayman Islands. So I will read all the comments you guys leave when I get back next Thursday! Until then, Have a good week and I hope you enjoy this!

ArbiterTheFirst


	6. Chapter 6

Well I'm back and the Cayman Islands were awesome. Enjoy the chapter! Sorry about the late update but I'm trying to improve my writing which means I'm quintuple checking my work and rereading a lot and writing and editing and deleting and all that good stuff.

ALSO NEWS ON A STORY AT THE END. READ TO LEARN MORE

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tsukune stood rooted in place while he processed what Tamel and Uven had just told him. One of his friends was his key, the one person who could control him, but who was it?

"Hey." Fingers snapped in Tsukune's face, bringing him out of his thoughts. Tamel was standing in front of him. "Do you wanna learn about your abilities or not?"

Tsukune shook his head, clearing his mind. "Yes please master."

"Good. This is gonna take quite some time before you're ready to go into the real world to put theory into practice. Uven here is gonna teach you about your energies, which differ from both elemental and youki energies. I'll be back in a bit."

With that, Tamel faded away and Uven took his place.

Sighing, Uven started. "Well now that he's gone, the first thing I guess we should start with is..."

**The Chairman's Office**

The Chairman was reviewing some documents for the school. Looking up, he smiled and called out to his assistant. She arrived amid a flurry of black raven's feathers.

"You called master?" Touju Ruby asked as she smoothed down her skirt. Teleportation was a messy business and always left her clothes out of order.

"Indeed I did. A guest will be here shortly. I need everyone to leave this floor until I personally give permission for them to come back. They have five minutes to clear the floor."

Ruby bowed. This was a strange request, but the Chairman had a tendency of making such requests of her and she learned not to question nor inquire as to the reasoning behind them, for she was usually left more confused by his explanation than she had been before.

Green light emanated from the jewel on her wand as she initiated her transportation magic. Raven's feathers engulfed her and when they fell to the floor, she was gone and they faded into nothingness.

Sighing, the Chairman stood. He turned and looked out the window that overlooked the school grounds. Little time remained before his visitor would arrive, and he didn't want the school to get ripped apart by the sheer force of his power if it wasn't controlled yet. With a light jingle, the Chairman's Rosary of Judgement slid out of his sleeve into his hand. Raising it, the Chairman pressed it against the middle of the window. With a flash of golden light, arcane symbols appeared on the window and wall. After a second, they faded just as quickly as they appeared. Nodding, the Chairman slipped the Rosary back into his sleeve and turned on his heel and walked around the room, his mind going through every conceivable possible scenario that could possibly occur when his visitor arrived.

A rumble coursed through the ground and made the entire school shake slightly. Whipping around, the Chairman spun around and looked out the window. Dark storm clouds slowly moved towards the school, sending students running for cover as they expected rain. The Chairman quickly moved to an intercom on his desk and pressed a button, transmitting his voice over the entire school.

"All students are to report to their dorm rooms immediately and are to remain there until further notice. I repeat, all students are to return to their rooms immediately and stay there until further notice."

As he released the button for the intercom, he hoped that it would get the students inside quickly enough to protect them. Despite everything he let happen in the school, they were _his _students and he would not allow any outside force to harm them.

**Newspaper Club Room**

The intercom crackled for a second before the Chairman's voice came through. "All students are to report to their dorm rooms immediately and are to remain there until further notice. I repeat, all students are to return to their rooms immediately and stay there until further notice."

The members of the newspaper club looked up from the layout they were working on. The Chairman rarely made announcements over the school speaker system. Gin looked up from behind his magazine, his face serious. The only other times he could remember the Chairman speaking over the intercom was when a pair of murderers snuck into the school and once when he was a freshman when a student was going on a rampage. He stood up, solemn and called out to everyone in the room.

"OK guys lets go. Clean up and move to your dorms. We can finish tomorrow." He walked over to the window, noting the moving clouds and feeling the small tremors beneath his feet. His animal side was warning him that something was coming. Something powerful. Something quite... violent. Gin's fight or flight instinct was sending adrenaline coursing through him, making him very nervous.

Gin turned and saw that the girls in the club were taking their time cleaning up. Only half of the materials were away and the layout was still sitting on the table. Looking at Moka, Gin noticed the rosario on her chest was pulsing red. _Inner Moka must also be aware of the danger that is on its way here_, Gin thought to himself.

_**Will you move it please? Remember you aren't the only one in this body.**_ Inner Moka told her outer personality, trying to get her to move with a little more haste.

_Why are you so anxious to get out of here? Its not like anything is going to happen here. The Chairman wouldn't let it. _Outer Moka replied to her stoic personality.

_**I know he wouldn't but I have a bad feeling about this anyways... **_ Ura Moka relied to herself.

They were mostly finished cleaning up the materials when Gin interrupted them. "Alright, that's fine get back to the dorms. Go!"

Kurumu looked at him quizzically. "What are you getting all worked up for?"

Gin shook his head then started pushing them out of the room. "Just trust me. The Chairman has rarely told us to go to our rooms over the intercom. Remember the last time he made an important announcement like this? It was when those murderers were on the school grounds so why don't we all go back to our rooms?"

Moka nodded. "I think we should go. Ura-chan is getting edgy as well."

_**I am not!**_

Yukari and Kurumu reluctantly acquiesced. As they made their way to the dorm rooms, Gin looked up at the sky again, his instincts still warning him of danger.

_What is happening now?_ he wondered.

**The Chairman's Room**

The Chairman sat at his desk, arms resting on the desk with his fingers interlaced as he waited for his guest to arrive. Minutes ago, he felt the last of the students and teachers leave the main school and go to their rooms. This was all thanks to the barrier he created. It was linked to him so he was able to feel the presence of any creature in the main school and living quarters, but not outside the grounds.

The smile faded away from the Chairman's face as he felt the overwhelming power of his visitor approach. So vast was the power that it was impossible to determine where he was approaching from. A massive shockwave suddenly erupted from the sky, signalling that the visitor had just entered into Yokai Academy space. The Chairman whipped around in his chair in time to see purple tinted energy left over from the shockwave fading out of the sky.

"Long time no see Mikogami." A voice emanated from a darkened chair where a figure sat.

The Chairman turned slowly, his smile back on his face where it usually rested. "Ah, such a pleasure to entertain one such as yourself. I was unsure as to whether it would be you or your partner that would be honoring me with a visit."

The figure stood and stepped forwards toward the Chairman's desk. "You do realize what you're dealing with now, don't you?"

The Chairman nodded. He had witnessed what Tsukune had done to Kuyou and had been almost certain he knew what the boy was. Seeing the man in front of him confirmed his suspicions.

The man nodded. "Good. Keep an eye on him and his friends. One of them is his key and if she were to get hurt then, well, you might have to get a new school. And I'm pretty sure those don't exactly come cheap." A grin spread across the visitor's face, giving him an insane appearance.

Shock gripped the Chairman as he listened to his visitor. "He already has his key? You're sure?"

Sighing, the visitor replied, "Yes yes I'm sure. Fuck, you and my parter. Always doubting me. Nobody knows what he is better than I do. Now, anyways, you need to do some things to make sure he doesn't rip someone apart. He's gonna need some personal training time at least for 30 minutes a day in that interesting room you have. And let him get used to that power before you send him off into dangerous situations."

"Well, not everything is under my control you know," the Chairman countered with his eerie grin growing on his face as plans and machinations started to form in his mind. "Things happen that I can't always control. You know this as well as anyone. I can try to shelter him, but it will only be a matter of time before _they _start to move in earnest and we both know what they will choose to do and with whom they will side with."

"That much is true. But no shit like sending him into another Witch's Knoll. Or I will be quite, _upset_, lets say." With this implied threat, the visitor let some of his power leak out of control, causing a tremor that would easily register as a level 6 earthquake. The walls of the school screamed as they attempted to withstand the might of the one standing before the Chairman. Hundreds of yards away, the students in their rooms cowered and shook with fright as a power smothered them.

The Chairman stood before his visitor, his smile diminishing slightly as he withstood the power of the man in front of him. The energy and power washed over and around him and pressed on him from all sides before suddenly disappearing. The Chairman released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Grinning, the man before him leaned over the Chairman's desk.

"Are we clear?" he asked.

"Very much so." The Chairman replied, managing to keep his voice steady. Even he was shaken up by the power that the man released. "Though there is something I cannot control and I would hope you don't take it out on me."

The man cocked his head to the side. "Depends what it is, obviously."

The Chairman sighed, turning to face the window. "The whole point of this school is to teach young monsters that humans aren't as evil as they have been brought up to believe. To show them that they need to coexist. And that its possible. As such, I brought him into this school to show them that humans are more accepting."

"Whoops. Guess it was a bad time to choose him then." The man said, laughing.

"Quite." The Chairman replied dryly before continuing, "Anyways, I send them on their own little trips into the human world, to get them to experience the way they live, how they interact with each other. But our laws prevent us from harming humans, no matter what they do to us, upon punishment of death. So if a human or group of humans attacks either Tsukune or any of his friends, there truly is nothing I can do to help them. If I deny them their requests to go out as a club, they will need an explanation. Do you see the predicament this puts me in?" He asked, turning towards the man standing in his office.

Nodding, the visitor tilted his head down, thinking. He replied slowly, taking his time to carefully say exactly what he wanted to say. "I understand. Situations like that are essential to a child's growth, both mental and physical. He will have to learn how to control his abilities and protect himself and his key. Since he is my champion, and as such my responsibility, I guess there is one scenario we can both agree will have multiple... benefits." He said, grinning as he got to the end of his statement.

The Chairman looked back at him. "I don't like your ideas. They never end well. This is gonna be just as bad, isn't it?"

Laughing silently, the man raised his hand and shook a finger at the Chairman. "No no no, this isn't gonna be _too _horrible old man. It's a way for him to learn to control his emotions, a way for him to make his choice with the world. And, a way to discover who his key is." He said the last part with a very evil grin, full of dark intentions.

The Chairman turned sharply. "NO!" He said forcefully. "Absolutely not. I am not going to even come close to risking that."

The man shook his head. "You don't really have a choice. Besides, would you prefer it to be in a controlled scenario, or out somewhere randomly, where you have no hope of controlling the situation, and he would expose everything?"

The Chairman's smile was gone. He knew what the man was saying was right. He couldn't deny it. The only way for them to safely determine who his key was and to force him to choose his fate would be through whatever plan this person was thinking up.

Sighing, the Chairman turned to his visitor. "Alright. Your argument makes sense so we will go with it. What is this idea you're considering, Tamel?"

Well there we go. Little shorter than the others but I figured that this was as good as ending point as any. Plus its a cliffhanger and teaser :) Oh tormenting your aching souls is so much fun! Anyways, R&R. Also, if you are interested, I have started a new story called **The Fall**, a Left 4 Dead inspired fanfic and I would love to have you guys go read it and give me some reviews. I'm on the second chapter now so there isn't much but it would be great if you read it!


End file.
